Andelyn's Story
by DrewsterHotRod
Summary: A human shape shifter who joins the Decepticons and her story. An auxiliary story to the G1 Decepticon story.
1. Chapter 1

The bushes rustled. Rumble turned to see who was there, but he saw no one.

"Don't tell me I got static in my rectifiers again," he muttered to himself. The bushes rustled again.

"Hey! What's goin' on???" he exclaimed and jumped into the bushes after whatever was in there. He found a wild cat, cowering slightly and staring at him with huge eyes.

"Shoo, beast!" Rumble kicked at the cat, who hissed at him, then to his utter surprise, transformed into a human female. She was stunning, even to his optics, and was tall and athletic. Rumble froze, transfixed on the organic that stood before him.

"Cat got your tongue?" the human jokingly asked him, giggling.

"That's NOT funny," Rumble protested. "Who ARE you...WHAT are you?"

"I am Andelyn," she responded. "I am a shape-shifter. And you are?"

"Designation Rumble," he answered. "Why were you following me?"

"I am sympathetic to the Decepticon cause. I wish to join your faction."

"We don't want squishies..." Rumble began, then stopped. "But..."

"But, what?" Andelyn raised an eyebrow at him, puzzled.

Rumble stared at her, trying to figure out why he seemed to be drawn to this organic. He distrusted organics, but THIS one was different, and he didn't know why.

"Come with me," he said at last. "You can talk to Soundwave. He's more tolerant of squishies."

"Let's fly," Andelyn said and morphed into an eagle. Rumble transformed into a cassette and allowed her to take him in her talons. They headed for the Decepticon headquarters, where Soundwave was waiting for Rumble and his new find.

"Rumble, why did you bring this organic?" Soundwave inquired, annoyed at the presence of the eagle. Rumble quickly transformed.

"This one's different," he said, somewhat excited, then turned to Andelyn. "Show him what you can do!"

To Soundwave's amazement, the eagle transformed into a human female.

Andelyn stood quietly, nervous and wondering if she would be accepted or killed.

Soundwave studied her for a bit.

"Why do you wish to join the Decepticons?" he asked her.

"Sir, I am a skilled espionage agent and can provide you with ways to infiltrate the human world," Andelyn answered, hopefully to Soundwave's approval. " I can shape-shift into any animal or plant to avoid detection."

"I must inform Megatron," Soundwave said.

Rumble and Andelyn exchanged looks. Rumble knew this was the ultimate deciding factor, and Megatron could easily eliminate Andelyn, and for some reason, he felt concerned. Scrap... Megatron could eliminate HIM for bringing her here.

The two followed Soundwave to Megatron's quarters. Andelyn could feel her heart pounding in her chest. Few things frightened her, but this was Megatron, and he was someone to be fearful of.

"Lord Megatron," Soundwave greeted his leader.

"Ahh, Soundwave," Megatron said, looking oddly at Rumble, who appeared to be quite sheepish. He had a scorpion sitting on his shoulder, and Megatron found the sight quite strange.

"Rumble, what the slag is that?" Megatron pointed at the scorpion.

Rumble stared blankly, confused, and unaware that in her nervousness, Andelyn had morphed into the creature. Rumble looked around and saw that Andelyn was nowhere. He gulped nervously, then saw the scorpion on his shoulder. He looked at Megatron and laughed nervously.

"What are you up to, Rumble?" Megatron asked, becoming annoyed with the cassetticon.

Soundwave, becoming embarrassed at Rumble's behavior, explained the situation the best he could to Megatron, who continued to glare at Rumble.

"What? THIS puny creature???" Megatron pointed his fusion cannon at the scorpion. Andelyn had half the mind to just scurry out of sight, but joining the Decepticons meant a lot to her. She transformed back into her human form.

Megatron was amused. "An organic transformer? Interesting," he said. He turned to Soundwave.

"And WHY do we need this flesh creature, Soundwave?" he calmly asked the communications officer.

"Infiltration," was the reply.

Megatron thought quietly for a minute. He didn't like flesh creatures, they were nothing more than pests. But they also controlled resources that could be taken for the Decepticon cause, and this organic could be their key to getting ahold of those resources.

"I will make an exception for THIS organic," Megatron decided. "But she needs to be initiated. And if she survives the initiation, then I will accept her as a Decepticon."

"As you wish, Lord Megatron," Soundwave replied.

Rumble looked at Andelyn, who was trying to look stoic. For sure she would perish, he thought, as the initiation was brutal, even for a robot. He felt regret over bringing her in, even though he knew he shouldn't be concerned over a flesh creature's fate.

"Andelyn, you should leave now and not look back," Rumble whispered.

"No," she protested. "I am staying. I have nothing to lose."

"Your life...," Rumble said, trailing off.

Later, at an undisclosed location, the Decepticons gathered for the very first initiation of a flesh creature. Most of the Decepticons had bet that Andelyn would not make it through. The Constructicons had built a maze with perils at every turn, meant to test the reflexes of robots and not an organic. This was to be the first rite of passage. Andelyn surveyed the imposing structure, and tried to psych herself up to the task. She had been through intense training in martial arts and hoped that it would pay off today. And she was only allowed to pick one alternate form that she could morph into if she needed to, so she submitted a jaguar. If she deviated, she would be exterminated on the spot.

Andelyn took a couple of deep breaths, and to the mostly jeers from the Decepticon audience, began her way through the maze. It was very difficult and a couple of times she was knocked down or stabbed, but she forced herself to finish. She emerged from the maze, bruised and bleeding, but alive. And she only used her jaguar form once. She fell to her knees before Megatron and Starscream, awaiting their judgement, and holding her bleeding shoulder.

"You are strong, flesh creature," Starscream sneered. "But will you kill your own kind?"

Skywarp brought out a human that had been captured. It was clear to Andelyn he was being tortured and although it pained the side of her that had a bit of humanity, she rationalized to herself that killing him would definitely end his misery.

Megatron handed her a weapon, but Starscream took it away.

"With your bare hands, flesh creature," he ordered, pointing a null ray rifle at her. The Decepticon audience taunted her, thinking she would not be able to commit the act. Andelyn approached the man, and under her breath, asked for his forgiveness. She grabbed the man's throat in her hands and looked around at the Decepticons. She met Rumble's gaze. He had a look of utter shock on his face.

"What are you waiting for?" Starscream said impatiently, and turned to Megatron. "She can't do it. Can I kill her now?"

Before Megatron could answer, Andelyn tightened her grip on the man's throat, slowly cutting off his oxygen. The man began choking, and with a final snap, Andelyn fractured his trachea. She let go, and the man fell to the ground in a lifeless heap. She looked toward the sky, and part of her hoped he had found peace.

"You underestimate me, Starscream, " she said, turning towards he and Megatron. Starscream was speechless, and it was Megatron who spoke.

"Well, you have proven yourself worthy," he told her. "But we are not finished with you yet." Megatron motioned to the seekers, who grabbed Andelyn. "Take her back to headquarters."

"No, Megatron," Rumble pleaded. "Not that. She can't take that!"

"No, Rumble?" Megatron smirked. "Then YOU will do it to her. And I'LL watch."


	2. Chapter 2

Rumble stood, gaping. Megatron was going to make him rape the organic. This was not computing with him. It would humiliate him as much as it would Andelyn. And it wouldn't be just in front of Megatron, but all the Decepticons. He was sure Megatron was indeed punishing him for bringing Andelyn in. He shook his head.

"Megatron, if you're gonna punish me..." Rumble stammered.

"No. This IS the perfect punishment for you, Rumble, just for annoying me," Megatron replied.

Back at Decepticon headquarters, Andelyn and Rumble were thrown into a cell. The Decepticons gathered around as Rumble approached Andelyn.

"What now?" she asked him. He looked away, embarrassed, and tried to pick Soundwave out of the crowd. Maybe he could get him out of this. But Soundwave was nowhere to be seen.

"Just play along," Rumble whispered to Andelyn, as he grabbed her and twisted her arm behind her back. She let out a gasp as he pushed her face down to the floor and straddled her, pulling her pants off. Andelyn felt him penetrate her with something very hard, but he was holding her face to the floor so she couldn't see whether he actually had a phallus. She scolded herself for being so curious. She WAS being raped, after all, and it didn't matter with what. She closed her eyes and tried to ignore the catcalls from the Decepticons who were watching, and played along.

Suddenly, she heard Starscream approach.

"This looks like fun," he said. "Get out of the way, punk!" Starscream shoved Rumble aside and flipped Andelyn onto her back.

"Stop it, Starscream!" Rumble yelled and jumped on him, only to get swatted away by the bigger mech.

"It's MY turn, flesh creature," Starscream snarled at Andelyn, and proceeded to penetrate her with his interface unit. Andelyn moaned, as he was bigger than she was used to. Soon, the Decepticon crowd was whipped into a frenzy, and to Andelyn and Rumble's horror, had turned into a gang rape, with Megatron having the final turn with her. Andelyn fought back the tears of pain, and she was bleeding from being penetrated by the bigger mechs. She tried to stand, but was completely exhausted, and collapsed against Rumble.

"I'm sorry I got you into this," he began.

"It's okay," Andelyn told him. "If this was part of the initiation, then I had to experience it."

Rumble noticed her bleeding. "You need repairing?" he asked.

The question made her giggle. "I think so," she answered hoarsely.

Rumble and Thundercracker took Andelyn to a human hospital, where she was checked over. Her shoulder injury was stitched, and was cleaned up from the rape, but she was otherwise given a clean bill of health.

"Sorry my brother is such a jerk," Thundercracker told Andelyn, referring to Starscream. He was one of the few that did not participate in the rape. Of the three seekers, he was the level-headed one.

"Do you think I'm in?" Andelyn asked him, as they flew back to headquarters.

"I was impressed at how much you took," came the reply. "Most flesh creatures are not so tough. My answer would be yes, but it's up to Megatron."

Andelyn found herself before Megatron, Soundwave, and Starscream, who was smirking at her. Thundercracker was right. He IS a jerk. She glared at him.

"We have made a decision," Megatron announced. "You have survived tests that even some robots have not. Therefore, you are the first organic to join the ranks of the Decepticons. You will now wear the insignia."

"Come with me," Soundwave said and lead her to the repair bay, where Hook and the Constructicons were waiting.

"Remove your top garment," Hook commanded her. Andelyn complied, revealing her lithe but muscular torso. With what appeared to be an engraving pen, Hook proceeded to tattoo the Decepticon sigil onto her upper chest. Andelyn winced as the pen stung her flesh, but felt pride at her accomplishment. She was then fitted with weaponry - an arm mounted crossbow on her left arm and a shoulder mounted rocket launcher on her right. The controls for the weapons were implanted and interfaced with her own nervous system by Hook's skilled hand, so that when she wore them, she could control them with a mere thought. And they wouldn't interfere with her shape-shifting. She could already displace mass and the weapons would be included in that ability.

"Hey, you got modified," Rumble said as he entered the repair bay. He then noticed the tattooed sigil above the neckline of her top. "And you're one of us!"

"Yes," she replied, feeling drained and needing sleep. "Is there somewhere I could lay down?"

"You could stay here in the repair bay," Hook offered, "If you need to recharge."

"You could stay in my stasis chamber," Rumble said and led her down the hall to where he and his fellow cassettes recharged. "It's not as busy here."

Ravage and Buzzsaw were recharging, and Ravage raised his head when Rumble and Andelyn entered. He growled at Andelyn and put his head back down. Rumble opened the door of his chamber.

"It's not much," he apologized. It was actually quite messy, with digital media scattered around, empty energon cubes and, to Andelyn's surprise and amusement, yellow cloth sheets.

"Where will you recharge?" she asked him.

"I'll use Frenzy's when he's done."

Andelyn laid down on Rumble's bed. It was hard, but she was too tired to care at this point. "Thanks," she said, and dropped off to sleep. Rumble closed the door and left her to recharge.


	3. Chapter 3

Andelyn awoke several hours later. She opened her eyes to find Rumble sitting next to her, watching her sleep.

"How long have you been here?" she asked him, blinking.

"Not long," he answered. "You organics are interesting. You talk while in recharge."

"Hmmm. What did I say?" Andelyn inquired.

"I don't know. It wasn't clear," Rumble shrugged. "We have a mission today. Megatron wants to use your talents."

"What's the plan?" she asked. "But first I need to eat. I'm starved."

Rumble looked at her inquisitively. Andelyn giggled.

"I need to refuel, silly!" she explained, grinning.

After their much needed refueling, Andelyn and Rumble were dispatched to infiltrate a top-secret military base, which reportedly was conducting experiments in nuclear fission. Andelyn had one again morphed into an eagle and carried Rumble, in cassette mode, in her talons. The plan was to get inside the main laboratory and Rumble would record findings from the experiment. Andelyn would pose as a generic worker, hopefully going undetected until all the data was retrieved.

Andelyn flew onto the base, bypassing the heavily guarded perimeter. Once inside and out of sight of base personnel, she changed into a cat, and carrying Rumble in her mouth, proceeded to enter the main laboratory. She lurked in the shadows and watched the lab workers, learning where they kept their safe suits, and sneaked into the closet. She changed into her human form and Rumble transformed into his root mode.

"Let me put this suit on," she said, grabbing one of the radiation suits from a shelf. "I'll get next to the mainframe so you can hack into it. Can you transform back?"

Rumble transformed back into cassette mode and Andelyn put him in the pocket of the suit. She flipped the visor down and grabbed a clipboard, and went out into the lab. There was a bustle of activity and she essentially went unnoticed, pretending to take readings at the mainframe terminal while Rumble did his job of hacking into the computer's memory banks. He had just finished transferring the information when the intrusion was discovered.

"Rumble…we've been caught," she exclaimed and pulled him out of her pocket. He transformed and grabbed one of his guns. Andelyn tore off the suit and transformed into her warrior mode with weaponry. "We're not going out without a fight."

They were approached by several MPs and a fire fight erupted and carried out into the hallway, where Andelyn and Rumble made a break for the exit. But before either could transform and escape, they were immobilized by taser fire. Hand cuffed and dazed, Rumble and Andelyn were escorted to the holding cells to await trial for trespassing.

Andelyn came to inside her cell and found her wrists shackled. She snorted sarcastically and shape-shifted into a rat. The shackles fell to the floor and she scampered out through the bars and out into the hall.

"I've got to find Rumble," she thought to herself as she scurried down the corridor, sniffing at the air for the scent of energon. A couple of guards walked by, and Andelyn ducked into a drain opening, waiting for them to pass, before continuing on her way.

She soon located the cell where Rumble was being held and slipped in through the bars. He was also shackled and seated on his bunk, moping. Andelyn crawled up onto the dirty mattress beside him.

"Go away, pest!" Rumble moaned and was about to swat Andelyn away when she morphed back into her human form.

"Watch it, fool!" she quietly scolded him.

"Sorry," he muttered. "Didn't know it was you."

"Can you transform?" she asked him.

"Not with these," Rumble said and held out his wrists. Andelyn found a small piece of spring from the mattress and worked on picking the lock of Rumble's shackles. She leaned in close to him so she could see what she was doing. Rumble felt a pleasurable surge of energy through his circuits as he felt her breath on his body. He had never felt like this before, especially not toward an organic. But there was something different about Andelyn, and he found himself strangely attracted to her.

Andelyn shifted closer yet to him, still working the metal spring in the lock, until her head was almost resting against his shoulder. Rumble inadvertently nuzzled her head and felt her soft hair against his lips. It was an odd but pleasing sensation.

Andelyn raised up, feeling his nuzzle, and they met face to face. His action surprised her, especially coming from a robot. But he was easy on the eyes and they got along well. She blankly stared at him, and he grinned sheepishly. Before she could stop herself, she pressed her lips to his, and kissed him. She had never really touched him this way before and was surprised he was not cold like metal that she knew, but he was actually warm to the touch. She lingered for a minute, processing her thoughts, then backed away embarrassed. She resumed picking the lock.

"We have to get out of here," she stated, and finally got the shackles off of Rumble. "Now, transform."

Rumble transformed and Andelyn pushed him through the bars of the cell. She changed into a domestic cat and squeezed through the bars. She picked up Rumble in her mouth and trotted down the corridor toward the exit. They passed a couple of guards on the way out.

"Hey, where'd that cat come from?" one guard asked.

"That's probably one of the base strays. They catch the rats," the other answered. "But I wonder why it's got a tape in its mouth."

"Probably its toy," the first one laughed. "An odd toy."

Andelyn was amused by the guards' banter, but continued toward the exit and slipped out. When she and Rumble were out of sight of any guards, she morphed into an eagle and carried Rumble and the computer data back to Decepticon headquarters.

Andelyn handed Rumble over to Soundwave, who extracted the stolen data he had downloaded. Soundwave then uploaded it to the headquarters computer. Rumble ejected and transformed and the three of them approached Megatron.

"So, Andelyn, you have done well," Megatron commended her. "But you took a long time."

"Sorry, Megatron," she apologized. "Rumble and I had a bit of a set-back."

"Next time you WILL be more careful, hmmm?" he scolded. "I now have some business to tend to in Peru."

Although Soundwave accompanied Megatron to Peru, Rumble stayed behind. His strange attraction to Andelyn was growing stronger and he wanted to bond with her, but he knew it wouldn't work…or would it? Rumble sought Hook's advice.

"The only way it would work," Hook explained, "is to implant a device in her to receive your spark. But it's never been attempted."

"Could you try it?" Rumble begged. This was seemingly important to him now and consumed his thought processes.

"I'll have Shockwave design something," Hook replied and patted the little cassetticon on the head.

Rumble ran back to his stasis chamber, excited.


	4. Chapter 4

"Of course it can be done," Shockwave told Hook via the com-link. "These flesh creatures are primitive. But why do you want to implant such a device?"

"Rumble is becoming attached to the flesh creature and wants to spark bond with her," Hook replied. "I think we should wait for Soundwave's approval."

"Agreed," Shockwave concurred. "Megatron must also be made aware of this procedure."

"Of course, Shockwave," Hook said, but didn't intend to tell Megatron. Not until Soundwave knew first, anyway. After all, if Andelyn bonded with Rumble, she would have a weak telepathic connection to Soundwave as well. At least he should make the initial decision.

Megatron, Soundwave and the other Decepticons returned from Peru, having been once again outwitted and defeated by the Autobots and their human supporters. As usual, Megatron was in a bad mood and especially irritated with Starscream, and he retreated to his quarters to devise a new plan.

Soundwave, on the other hand, was virtually unflappable, and calmly began sorting through the data Rumble and Andelyn had retrieved earlier. Rumble quietly approached his superior.

"Soundwave, can I ask something?" Rumble sheepishly asked him.

"What is it, Rumble?" Soundwave questioned the little cassetticon. He could sense Rumble was anxious about something and it had to do with the organic.

"Hook asked Shockwave who said he could do it and we had to ask you and…" Rumble babbled.

"Slow down, Rumble. You are not making sense."

Rumble sighed. This was not going to be easy.

"I wanna bond with the squishie," he mumbled, averting his optics from Soundwave, fearing he would be punished for such a crazy idea. "Hook said he could implant a device in her."

"Why?" Soundwave queried. He had never seen Rumble so interested in a flesh creature before.

"I really like Andelyn. I dunno why, but I do," Rumble said, still looking away.

Soundwave thought for a moment. He cared for his cassette team; they were like sparklings to him. The bonding would be essentially harmless, and it would make Rumble happy. On the other hand, the weak telepathic connection Andelyn would share with Soundwave through Rumble may prove beneficial to the Decepticons.

"You have my permission," Soundwave told Rumble. "But I need to inform Megatron as well."

In the Decepticon repair bay, Hook was preparing to implant the device that Shockwave had designed into Andelyn. Megatron had half-heartedly approved the procedure, since he was more concerned over his defeat by the Autobots, and was currently uninterested in the activities of the organic. Rumble and Soundwave watched the procedure from the viewing room, since Hook did not like having anyone in the way while he worked. Andelyn was sedated, and Hook carefully implanted the device into her abdomen, meticulously connecting it to her nervous system. The device would allow her to share her life force with Rumble and receive a portion of his spark, through which they would share memories and feelings, both physical and psychological.

Andelyn awoke from the procedure to find Rumble standing over her. She blinked a few times, and felt the soreness from the surgery.

"Hey. How are you?" Rumble asked.

"Mmmmm….sore," she replied.

"I'll keep her here for a few cycles," Hook explained. "I want to make sure she recovers fully."

"Can I stay?" Rumble pleaded. "I won't get in the way."

"Oh, all right," Hook sighed. There was no way to refuse Rumble's persistence, even though he was quite annoying to Hook at times.

A couple of Earth days later, Andelyn was fully recovered and released from Hook's care. Rumble had never left her side, and Andelyn was amused by his behavior. It was almost as if he were human, she had jokingly told him, to which he sneered at her. She was also impressed by Hook's vast knowledge of human anatomy and physiology, and his ability to merge the mechanical with the biological. The device made her feel a little different, but not something she could put a finger on exactly. The only outward sign of the implant was a small receptacle in her navel.

Rumble grinned and led Andelyn to Soundwave's quarters. He was anxious to begin the bonding, but under his superior's observation, in case things got too overwhelming. They were seated facing each other, and Rumble took a cable from his chest and plugged it into the receptacle in Andelyn's belly.

"Ready?" Rumble asked Andelyn, who nodded hesitantly and closed her eyes.

Both she and Rumble slipped into a trance-like state as the spark exchange began. They leaned into each other, placing their foreheads together as each received the life stories of the other. To Andelyn, it was like she was having a string of very vivid dreams as she vicariously experienced Rumble's life. Soundwave kept a close watch on the two, ready to end the session if it became unmanageable for either of them. However, it seemingly went smoothly and both Rumble and Andelyn came out of the trance at the conclusion. They both held a keener understanding of each other's existence. In a move almost completely out of character for Rumble, he reached over and embraced Andelyn.

"We're as one now," he whispered.


	5. Chapter 5

Back in Rumble's stasis chamber, he and Andelyn were sharing their first downtime together as bond-mates. Both wanted to consummate their relationship properly. They lay together on his recharge bed; Andelyn stroked his chest plate, fingering the digital spools on either side.

"Can you touch my lips like you did in the jail cell?" Rumble asked. Andelyn smiled. Rumble was naïve, and she was going to have to teach him about making love, or at least that's what he led her to believe.

"You mean the 'kiss'?" she replied, and rolled over to face him. She ran her fingers along his mouth and he did the same to her. She touched her lips to his and thrust her tongue into his mouth. Rumble caught on quickly and soon the two were engaged in a very passionate kiss. Rumble felt that same pleasurable surge through his circuits but this time his interface unit was also aroused, so much so that he almost forgot Andelyn wasn't a robot. Andelyn found herself becoming aroused and caressed his inner thigh, working her way up to his crotch. Rumble reached down and opened the compartment revealing his erect interface unit, and guided Andelyn's hand over it.

"Damn!" she exclaimed. "You DO have a phallus."

Rumble hesitantly ran his hand up her thigh to her crotch. Andelyn took his fingers and guided them over her genitalia, and kissed him repeatedly on his face and mouth. Rumble fingered his way to her introitus, finding it wet.

"You're lubricated?" he asked, pretending like it was his first time. He knew exactly what it meant: Andelyn was ready for him.

"Yes," she whispered. "You can enter."

Rumble inserted his interface unit into Andelyn. She held his pelvis and thrust into him. Rumble grinned. The sensations were almost overwhelming and were building to a peak. It had been a long time since he had interfaced with a femme and had almost forgotten how good it felt. Both he and Andelyn reached their climax at the same time and both yelled out in pleasure. The release was so strong that they both fell into deep recharge together, locked in embrace.

Both were awakened later by a knock on the chamber door. Andelyn jumped up and slid into her clothes. Such interruptions usually meant that Megatron had a mission for the Decepticons. Rumble opened the door to find Starscream instead of Soundwave. Starscream sneered at Andelyn, who returned the favor.

"Megatron wants us in the briefing room," Starscream announced. Andelyn stared at him as he walked away.

"Hey, don't worry about Starscream," Rumble said. "No one really likes him. Come on, let's find out what we're gonna do today."

*********

Andelyn sighed and shifted in her and Rumble's shared stasis chamber. For some reason she was finding it hard to fall asleep, but she figured it was because Rumble was not with her tonight. He was in Hook's repair bay in deep stasis, having some minor repairs and upgrades.

She was starting to doze when there was a knock on the chamber door. Andelyn rolled off the bed and answered it. She was surprised to see Shrapnel, who had been staying close to her and Rumble lately, and she had a suspicion he was interested in her.

"Are you alone, alone?" he asked with his odd speech impediment Andelyn found annoying at first, but grew to like it. There was something endearing about the Insecticon even though he was fairly dangerous.

"It would appear so," Andelyn replied, instinctively looking back over her shoulder. "Rumble is with Hook tonight."

Shrapnel leaned into the chamber. "Can I come in, in?" he asked.

"Yeah, I guess so," Andelyn answered, rubbing her neck.

Shrapnel climbed onto the bed and dove under the blankets, completely covering himself. Andelyn raised an eyebrow, lifted the edge of the blanket and peeked at Shrapnel. Her eyes met his glowing optics.

"What are you doing?" she asked, giggling at him.

"I like to nestle, nestle," he replied, grinning. He grabbed Andelyn and pulled her under with him. He snuggled up close to her. Andelyn was amused by his animal-like behavior, but was somehow turned on by it. She caressed his leg and hoped her feelings would not bother Rumble. Even though he was in deep stasis, she didn't know how much he could still sense through their bond.

Shrapnel's mouth found hers and they kissed passionately while fondling each other's bodies until both became quite aroused. Andelyn stroked his exposed phallus and guided it into her. They interfaced until they both climaxed, then Shrapnel jumped off the bed.

"What?" Andelyn questioned him, cocking her head slightly. "You just screw and leave?"

"I don't want to get caught, caught," Shrapnel answered and quickly left the chamber. Andelyn watched him with a mixture of puzzlement and amusement. Shrapnel, too, was a good lover, and she wondered where these robots learned to mate like organics. She sighed and finally fell asleep.


End file.
